A New Shade of Purple and Blue : I'll Teach Him
by DancingPurplePanda12
Summary: Part 4 of the story is finally here! I am so sorry for being such a lazy-butt.


(I am soooo lazy! I need to write more damn it! I just get lazy-tendencies, and then NOTHING comes out of me for a long while…but here is chapter 4!)

His eyes had been glued to the alarm clock for about an hour now, just waiting for it to go off quietly at 2am because he had put the alarm on. Gakupo was a bit too excited for stargazing, wasn't he? Naw..._he_ didn't think so. When it _did_ go off, Gakupo turned it off immediately and climbed out of bed, pulled his long purple hair over his right shoulder and combed through it gently. Afterwards, he headed to Kaito's room and knocked gently.

From inside, Kaito was sitting in bed cross-legged in the dark, staring at the stars with the curtains drawn back, a slight warm summer breeze moving them every now and then to and fro. When the samurai opened the door slightly, he looked at him and smiled. "Just on time...come on in." He waved for him to come and sit on his bed with the blue silk sheets and silk pillows. Gakupo shut the door very quietly and sat next to him, leaning against him just slightly to see where Kaito was looking.

The moon was a crescent, and stars surrounded it and dotted the entire sky. Their eyes lit up as a shooting-star crossed the sky in a purple-blue streak of light and wonder. Gakupo watched the moon move across the sky for hours in silence with Kaito, entranced and completely happy to be with Kaito. Only when Kaito moved did Gakupo stir and look at him. "Gakupo? I know I shouldn't ask this, but…before you moved in with the other Vocaloids…did you have a girlfriend or anything when you moved here from Japan?"

Gakupo looked at him with sparkling starlit eyes and shook his head no. "I…never did. I was quite the loner. I still am I think…at least of this group…Kaito? Do you think I'll ever meet anyone worth while?" Kaito gave him a slight smile and nodded, petting Gakupo's hair gently, then he began braiding the ends of the long threads of the purple hair together. "I do…I mean, I found somebody when we first began as Vocaloids…but, it was another man."

His heart began to beat faster and he smiled. "You're gay? Or…bisexual, or…what?" Gakupo averted his eyes, embarrassed by asking Kaito such a question. With a sigh, Kaito nodded. "Bisexual…but only because my ex boyfriend truly hurt me, and bruised my heart. He cheated with my best friend at the time, which was Miku. Yes…_our_ Miku. But…I forgave her, but not him. She said he had made her…which is rape, isn't it?"

Gakupo didn't know what to say…sure it was rape, but only if Miku didn't want to, and if she fought against him. "Sort of…but, as long as you're okay now…then that's all that should matter, right?" "Wrong…I'm sorry Gakupo, but you've never been more wrong in your entire life…I'll never heal. Enough about me…"Kaito grabbed a pillow from the head of his bed and held it in his lap, ashamed he had admitted his secret to Gakupo, a man that he truly looked up to.

The purple haired man reached out and pet Kaito's hair sweetly. "Just…try to move on. I know it's hard…and I know you don't want to because you're scared, but…you don't have to be…we're all with you…"

'_We're all with you…'_ Gakupo would never know how much those words meant to Kaito. With a smile, Kaito laid down and curled up on his side. "Gakupo, you really…aren't that bad. I kind of judge you daily because I'm judgmental about people…I can't help it. But, you know what? I found out that you're a good man, and that I would like to spend time with you sometime to loosen you up! One question too by the way…" Gakupo smiled as much as he could, then began to laugh at himself. "Yes?"

"Are you really a samurai?" Kaito felt stupid for asking an obvious question. Gakupo laughed and nodded. "Really…I'm just the modern type…true samurai are in clans and are in the past." Kaito nodded and stared at him. "Have you ever wondered…why we've never done a duet together yet?" "You said you had just _one_ question…but, no I don't."

With a nod, Kaito got under the covers. "You're welcome to sleep in here if you want. I mean, I'm not coming onto you or anything…I just get lonely sometimes." Gakupo crawled under the covers after slow movements to get to the head of the bed, and stared at Kaito, face to face with him. They smiled at the same time, Kaito's arms encircling Gakupo's waist and pulling him into him, so that Gakupo's head was in the nape of his neck. Gakupo's eyes went wide and he gasped quietly, his breath pausing. He soon accepted it and smiled slightly, hugging Kaito back and shutting his eyes. Little did he know that Kaito was just being protective and loving to Gakupo since Gakupo was so used to protecting and had never been loved before. He would show him these things and Gakupo would learn.


End file.
